Bungle In The Jungle (story)
Bungle In The Jungle is a two-part story that was published in issue 17 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part 1 Hey there, mission maniacs! Tamara here. Have you ever wondered what goes on in the Gombala Gombala Jungle? Well wonder no more, because I' here to tell you about the hoohaa high jinks that went on during the latest Super Moshi mission. With Captain Squirk and First Officer Ooze scanning for the remaining members of their Zoshling crew,a mysterious note turned up, hinting that the Rhapsody 2's missing starter key was somewhere deep in the jungle. (Well at least it wasn't stuck down the side of the sofa.) This sounded like a job for the Super Moshis! (Okay, it didn't, but sometimes even caped crusaders have to take a break from ironing their capes to look for their keys.) If only they'd remembered to pack their mossie spray. As our heroes set off into the steamy jungle, amidst the sound of distant drums, they knew they were entering a bongo-tastic world of lotions, potions, hexes and spells. This was seriously ooga-chaka-laka! Sure enough, before you could say 'unk umgawa' they stumbled across the Hoodoo Hideaway where Big Bad Bill was busy stirring a cauldron of jungly yuck. But he wasn't using a spoon, he was using something that looked strangely familiar. Surely it couldn't be... ELDER FURI's STAFF!? Crazier still, the Super Moshis spotted a weird futuristic idol that looked just like the key Captain Squirk had described. Before they could take a closer look, Bill started babbling about the various Hoodoo tribes and how they had fallen out. The only way to reunite them, he said, was with a good ol' Hoodoo stew-making ceremony. Unfortunately, he'd run out of ingredients for this legendary brew. Work out what each jumbled-up ingredient is! *RUPPEL ABSANAN (purple bananas) *BLAOO BLADOO (oobla doobla) *TUNOCOC SLELSH (coconut shells) And so the search was on for friend oobla doobla, strange creepy crawlies, purple bananas and coconut shells. Easy peasy gooberry squeezy? Not really because the nearest shop was at least two hundred ungabungas away. (No, I've no idea how far that is either.) Worse still, the Supers hadn't a clue where to start looking (they weren't even sure what oobla doobla was!) so they decided to check out Snaggletooth Swamp and chew the fat with Crazy Bill, a nutty old Hoodoo hermit. As luck would have it, this scruffy chap just so happened to have some raw oobla doobla. (His pet crocodile, Dundee, was rather fond of the stuff.) But this toothy critter wasn't the only oddball keeping Bill company. A pair of unexpected visitors had dropped by: Sprockett and Hubbs! The nickel-plated nincompoops were stuck in Bill's quicksand trap - and they were sinking fast! Part 2 After explaining how they had been thrown out of Scare Force One for messing up C.L.O.N.C.'s Super Weapon launch, Sprockett and Hubbs promised to mend their ways if the Super Moshis helped them out of this gloopy mess. The dunderheaded duo couldn't be all bad, so the Supers used Dundee to drag them from the squish. The grateful robots then set about fixing Bill's dodgy microwave. Hooray, cooked oobla doobla! Better still, Sprockett was wearing coconut shell underwear (don't ask!) so our heroes could cross another ingredient off their list. And after finding some strange creepy crawlies and venturing behind the Walla Walla Waterfull to fetch some purple bananas, the recipe was finally complete. By the time the Super Moshis got back to Hoodoo Hideaway, several tribes had gathered to witness the fabled stew-making ceremony. As things began to get rowdy, and the wallawalla-hoohaa dancing kicked off, the strange key idol suddenly sprang to life, sprouting little legs and running off. THE CHASE WAS ON! The Hoodoos wanted their idol and the Super Moshis wanted their key. But it soon became obvious this wasn't an idol at all, when it tripped over revealing Woolly the Titchy Tusked Mammoth! It seems the Zoshlings' key had fallen from the sky onto this poor little Moshling. Ouch! When the Hoodoos realised the key was not an ancient idol, they were happy to hand it over to the Super Moshis, along with Elder Furi's stew-soaked staff. Yay, another mission completed! But what's next? There are still Zoshlings to find and mysteries to solve: #What in the name of Furbert Snufflepeeps was Elder Furi's staff doing in that cauldron? #Was anyone else thrown off Scare Force One? #And who keeps stealing sandwiches aboard the Rhapsody 2? Maybe a trip to the circus will help? Roll up and read all about it next time.. same place, same Moshi Magazine! Category:Stories